Holiday Hijinks
by QvQb
Summary: "A Cupcake from The Mothership, a highly anticipated holiday for Yordles looms just around the corner. While most are ecstatic, one in particular is anything but pleased." T for crude language/possible very mild violence.


Hi! i'm sky and thanks for openin' this one up for a read. u v u

that said, this is quite literally my first fanfiction. So any bit of criticism is appreciated! (Please note that I'm serious about that. I DO mean criticism. I know the difference between being rude and actually providing something for the writer to work off of!)

While only Heims and Rumble are featured in this chapter, literally _all_ the yordles will be featured in this, most likely it'll have 2 - 4 featured per chapter so, you'll see all of them more than once!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The better way.

The streets were flooded with an incredible array of Yordle inhabitants and old friends from Piltover, come to marvel and join festivities in anticipation for A Cupcake from The Mothership. A day where the Bandle City gathers in unified celebration of the day the Mothership allegedly turned on briefly.

While to most this may seem trivial, this was a miraculous and joyous occasion for Bandle City. Over the years the holiday has grown into a spectacular event filled with lights and joyous interactions between everyone, as well as the exchanging of baked goods, most commonly cupcakes with one another. It was the equivalent of Christmas for them.

With such a large holiday, of course it requires a lot of preparation. The last two days are always very chaotic during this span. Not only is Bandle City crowded from tourists and people visiting their family and friends, the major keys to this celebration have to be incorporated in the short amount of time given. Streets must be cleaned and a dazzling array of lights need to be checked by some of the finest tinkerers and professors all the way from Piltover just to make sure that they are working correctly. Things were made difficult by the lack of cooperation between a local mechanical dabbler and a revered inventor who were one of the few selected too aid in that task.

It was no secret what Rumble thought of the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress's very own Prof. Heimerdinger, especially after having a lengthy dispute ending in his humiliation with some of said academy's human graduates. To be fair, it was a surprise he even agreed to assist in the preparations knowing that he'd be overseeing a lot of it. Perhaps ulterior motives were in play?

That being said, it's not to be thought that Rumble doesn't enjoy the holiday. In fact, he's very fond of it. He enjoyed the interactions with his few friends, and the sights were also something to be admired. Plus, he could show off his prized creation, Tristy, too tourists from all over. Showcasing exactly what REAL Yordle Tech is capable of. But to Heimerdinger he was, in a certain perspective, a traitor. A sellout. An overall joke of a yordle. So, of course the work at hand didn't stop Rumble from exchanging choice words about his handy-work.

The cerulean Yordle shifted his weight, leaning against a wall apparently taking a breather. Wiping a furry wrist across his nose, he felt a migraine on as Heimerdinger piped up again; guiding a more novice mechanic through the process of one of the more technical tasks they had been assigned too.

Rumble groaned, speaking in a hushed tone that practically dripped with disdain.

"So full'a himself…"

He continued to watch as the professor placed tool after tool into the young Yordle's hand after his lecture was complete, looking on proudly as they were able to take on the task alone. But of course, Rumble's bellyaching did not go unheard by Heimerdinger, and the techmaturgist decided it was something he should turn his attention to. With a swift turn on his heel, he struck up a conversation against his better judgment.

"Hmm, is something troubling you, Rumble?"

"Who, me?" Rumble scoffed in reply, moving from the wall with a light shrug. "Nah, _profuzzer_. It's just, thing be is I'm pretty sure you handed that squirt the wrong set of tools."

Heimerdinger's mouth hardened at the passive-aggression, before turning to eye the Yordle still at work. From what he observed, the tools the younger tinkerer had been supplied with were exactly what they needed. "I'd have to disagree. The tools I left in their care met the exact requirements for the situation. From the looks of it, they are faring well."

"Look, you can tighten a bolt or two with pliers instead of a torque wrench for sure. But is it gonna work well? Hell no." Rumble briefly gestured to the tools being used to drive the point home. "And _that's_ what you're puttin' into play right about now."

Heimerdinger wasn't really following, and took the rambles to be excuses to argue. He knew good and well Rumble could care less about him, but he continued to humour him nonetheless.

"In my studies, I've concluded that the tools provided are very effective and do not equate to pliers! But I suppose _you_ have suggestions regarding the matter of tools that need to be put to use alternatively?"

"Certainly do!" Rumble beamed, completely prepared for this. He reached behind himself and tossed a tool in Heimerdinger's direction, who caught it with ease and began inspecting it.

"Hmmm… Ah, Rumble. I must say, while my practices are still relevant, yours also holds some relevance. It is very clear we use different methods entirely."

"Yeah... Well, this way is better."

Heimerdinger continued to admire the tool in hand before being summoned by the hard-at-work yordle, eager to show the esteemed professor their handy-work. Rumble, on the other hand, reclined to his own station and resume work on his share of the preparations.

And he _certainly_ would be doing it _his way_.

_The better way. _


End file.
